


The Turtle

by chipsandwaffles



Series: the turtle [2]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Fluff, M/M, the turtle returns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-10 13:12:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7846375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chipsandwaffles/pseuds/chipsandwaffles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jinwoo and Myungjun honestly never thought that a plush turtle Myungjun won on their first date would honestly become so important to their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The turtle saves the day

**Author's Note:**

> ...this started out as me just wanting myungjun to apologize for something with the turtle, and then I came up with more ideas so...?? There will be like, two or three more chapters after this. Not sure why MJ even needs a turtle when he's got turtle jinjin but you know. Anyways, I hope you enjoy.

Jinwoo would not describe his mood right now as upset, per se, but it’s definitely not happy. He’s staring down at two people curled up together in a bed, looking far too comfortable and friendly than he would like them to be. Especially since one of those people is his boyfriend. 

He wouldn’t consider himself to be a jealous person, really. He’s chill and cool and doesn’t really care for all that jealously crap. Why should he be jealous when he knows his boyfriend loves him? He’s not Moon Bin who glares at him whenever Dongmin touches him for longer than three seconds. 

Jinwoo is chill.

And cool. 

And not jealous. 

Absolutely not jealous. 

He walks out of the room calmly (not at all stomping like a child) and goes to Moon Bin’s bedroom, not bothering to knock as he opens the door. Bin looks up at him from where he’s lying on his bed, raising his eyebrows at Jinwoo. 

“Who the fuck is Myungjun sleeping with?” Jinwoo is trying not to sound hurt, but what is he supposed to do when he sees his boyfriend cuddling with a random stranger? 

“Uh, you?” 

“I meant right now. Who’s the guy in his bedroom?” The look on Bin’s face is obviously confused, and he quickly rolls off his bed and heads to his roommate’s bedroom. Jinwoo follows him, biting the inside of his cheek nervously. He doesn’t like that Bin is as clueless as Jinwoo right now.

“Woah…” Bin mumbles when they’re standing next to each other, looking down once again at the pair in Myungjun’s bed. 

“You don’t know him?”

“No. Never seen him before,” Moon Bin answers. Jinwoo isn’t angry. He is _not_. “He went to some party yesterday… do you think-

Jinwoo is completely angry. He’s angry and upset and feels like he’s going to be sick. He doesn’t hear the rest of Bin’s sentence, storming out back to the front door to gather his shoes. He wants to leave and tell Dongmin to come home so he can cry and cuddle with him, but another part of his brain wants to know what the fuck is going on. 

He storms back into the bedroom and immediately chucks his shoes at the two people lying on the bed, hoping it’s hard enough to wake them up and leave a bruise. 

Myungjun yelps, sitting up and looking around for the culprit that’s woken him from his sleep. The other guy only groans and rolls over, the shoe falling to the floor as he moves. Jinwoo is mad it barely affected him, but Myungjun is awake and he guesses that’s all that really matters.

“Jinwoo?” Myungjun says his name in that sleepy voice Jinwoo has been looking forward to all morning, and he has to stop himself from crying because the sleepy voice wasn’t going to be followed by cuddles. He glares at his boyfriend, crossing his arms and standing in a way he can only hope looks angry. 

Myungjun rubs his eyes and yawns, slapping his face a little to wake himself up some more. He doesn’t look all that guilty, which only makes Jinwoo bite the inside of his cheek harder. He’ll cry later when he gets home.

“Mm… Isn’t it a little early to get lunch?” Myungjun asks. Jinwoo wishes his brain could process a witty comeback or something, but all he can come up with is gibberish. His head is all over the place as he stares at Myungjun, who still looks fine and probably doesn’t even care that his boyfriend just threw a shoe at him.

“Oh my god, hyung. Are you going to explain yourself or are you going to just let Jinwoo hyung keep thinking you’re cheating on him? Because you already know Dongmin is going to have your ass if you make him cry.” 

Myungjun blinks a few times, looks between Bin and Jinwoo, then looks down at the person still asleep in his bed. Jinwoo guesses something in his brain clicks, because suddenly he’s getting up, tripping over himself as he tries to get to Jinwoo. He groans when he hits the floor and doesn’t bother to get up again, deciding he’ll explain himself on the ground.

“This isn’t- this isn’t what it looks like.”

“Who is he?” Jinwoo asks. 

“One of my classmates I went to a party with last night. He isn’t- we didn’t do anything, Jinwoo. He and I just crashed in my bed because I told him he could sleep here. Come on; stop looking at me like that. You’re making me feel guilty about something I didn’t even do.” 

“…you’re so stupid, hyung. What’s he supposed to think when he finds someone else in your bed?”

Jinwoo’s really glad Bin’s there, because he’s not really in the right mindset to talk right now.

“Don’t call me stupid! I didn’t know he was going to come over today!” Myungjun reaches for a pillow that’s fallen on the floor and hurls it at Bin. “Get out!”

Bin easily dodges it but leaves nonetheless. Jinwoo starts to follow him out, but Myungjun is getting up, rushing to get in front of the door before Jinwoo can get out of there.

“Do you seriously think I’d cheat on you?” Myungjun asks, hurt evident on his face. Jinwoo hates that look. 

“Another guy is in your bed- someone I don’t know- 

“He’s a classmate. I told you that. He wanted to get drunk, I let him get drunk. Please stop overreacting-

“Another guy is in your bed! I have every right to overreact! What else am I supposed to think when you look so happy to be cuddling with him?!” Jinwoo yells. He doesn’t think he’s ever yelled at Myungjun before. He looks surprised, stepping back and almost falling over in the process. He opens his mouth to say something, but ultimately decides against whatever he was going to say. He moves away from the door and goes over to his bed, shaking the other guy awake.

“Hey. Hey! Get up.”

“Wha-

“I said get up. Go home.”

Jinwoo doesn’t know why he waits for the guy to leave, because all he wants to do is go home and cry. He’s upset at Myungjun, and at himself for yelling at Myungjun, and at the guy who asked if he was getting breakfast like he deserved it. He stays standing where he is for five minutes, clenching and unclenching his fists as Myungjun rushes the guy out of his bedroom and then out of his apartment. 

When he comes back, he closes the door to his room and takes Jinwoo’s hand, guiding him over to the bed. He sits him down on the edge before sitting down next to him. 

“Jinwoo, I wouldn’t cheat on you.”

Jinwoo is silent. He’s already used up all the words in his head. If he talks, he knows he’ll cry. 

Myungjun can’t sit still in the silence and reaches back on his bed for something. Jinwoo is being touched with something soft a moment later. He looks down at it to see it’s the turtle Myungjun won on their first date. Myungjun starts moving it around on his shoulder, covering his face as he uses his turtle voice.

“Jinjin, what’s the matter? You look so sad!”

“I am,” Jinwoo replies. He always replies to the turtle whenever Myungjun takes it out, even though he knows Myungjun is the one talking.

“Why? Did Myungjun do something stupid again?” The turtle asks.

Jinwoo nods, but he realizes Myungjun is covering his eyes so he lets out a quiet “yes.”

“He’s probably reaaaaaaalllllyyy sooorrrry. He loves you so much. He’d never want to make you upset.” 

“I know.” Jinwoo sniffles. Myungjun knows he can’t stay mad for long, especially when the turtle is involved. The turtle reminds him of everything good and happy that’s happened between them, and all he wants to do is smile at it when he sees it. 

“Myungjun says he’s sorry for making you think he doesn’t love you. He loves you more than anything,” the turtle whispers. Myungjun takes it off Jinwoo’s shoulder and places it on top of his head, shaking it around. “Can you forgive him?” 

Jinwoo smiles and takes the turtle from Myungjun’s hand, then pulls away the one covering his face. Myungjun stares at Jinwoo, his mouth slightly open and his eyes hopeful. When he’s looking at Myungjun like that, knowing he really never intended to hurt Jinwoo, he thinks all he can do really is forgive him.

“Jinwoo says he forgives you,” Jinwoo says, shaking the turtle in Myungjun’s face and attempting to imitate the voice. Myungjun laughs and takes the turtle back.

“That’s not his voice! It’s higher and cuter and-” Myungjun stops, an idea apparently coming to him because Jinwoo can see his face light up at whatever he’s thinking. He turns the turtle towards himself and kisses its face before turning it to Jinwoo, looking at him hopefully again. 

“Myungjun says – see much higher – Myungjun says he’ll treat you to food if you take his kiss.” 

“…why doesn’t he just kiss me himself?” Jinwoo asks. Myungjun flails the turtle around. 

“He doesn’t want to get hit with a shoe again just in case you’re still a little angry!” 

Jinwoo laughs and takes the turtle from Myungjun’s hand again, setting it off to the side. He scoots closer to Myungjun and takes his face in his hands, smiling.

“You know I can’t stay angry for a long time.” 

“Are you sure? I don’t want this coming back in two weeks or something.”

“Myungjun.”

“Yes?”

“Stop talking and let me kiss you.”

“…okay.”


	2. A flying turtle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Myungjun misses his boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...this took forever and I feel bad for taking so long. There's gonna be one more chapter after this so. Hopefully I'll get that done soon. I hope you enjoy!

“It’s only for a month.”

“Mmhmm.”

“I’ll call you every day.”

“Okay.” 

Myungjun forces himself not to hold onto Jinwoo as he kisses him one last time. Jinwoo doesn’t hold on either, knowing that neither are going to let go if they do. Myungjun waves goodbye to Jinwoo and Dongmin as they go through their gate. Bin is standing next to him, an arm around his shoulders to comfort him. 

After being together with Jinwoo for almost a year, it was kind of hard to separate for so long. The most they had been apart was two days, and that was because Jinwoo had to actually spend the holidays with his family. 

At least he had Bin by his side. He knew how he was feeling. 

“I already miss him,” Myungjun says as they waited for Jinwoo’s and Dongmin’s plane to take off. He hears Bin next to him sigh. 

“It’s been ten minutes. You’re only allowed to miss him when he’s actually in America.” 

“But I miss him nooooww.” Myungjun presses his forehead against the glass, whining as he watches the plane. He couldn’t even text Jinwoo until he was settled in the place they were staying, and knowing Jinwoo that was probably going to take the entire month.

“If you’re going to be like this the whole month I’m staying with Sanha.”

Myungjun turns his head to look at Bin and shakes his head. “You’re a liar. You wouldn’t stay with Sanha, because, you know, you kicked Minhyuk out of the apartment for the month just because you didn’t want to see them together.”

“…you and I both agreed that it would be for the best- shut up. Can we go home? I have homework and I’d like to get it done before Dongmin calls me later.”

“But they haven’t left yet. What if Jinwoo decides he _doesn’t_ want to be in Amer- ow!” Myungjun holds his head where Bin hit it, whining at the pain. He glares at Bin when he starts dragging him by his arm, out of the airport. Bin probably was doing the right thing, but that didn’t mean Myungjun had to like it.

He wanted Jinwoo to change his mind and come running back into the airport and into Myungjun’s arms. Myungjun knew he was probably being irrational, because getting to go to America was an opportunity, especially for a college student, but that didn’t make Myungjun any less sad. 

He wanted to be the one to study aboard for a month with Jinwoo, but how could he compete with Dongmin?

Myungjun pouts the entire train ride home. He pouts as he eats dinner with Bin. He pouts as he waits for Jinwoo to call him. 

And at three in the morning when he gets a text from Jinwoo telling him goodnight, he crawls into Bin’s bed and tugs at the back of his shirt. For once, Bin isn’t asleep.

“I miss him.” Bin sighs and wraps his arms around Myungjun, bringing him close.

“Yeah, I know.”

-

It’s only been a week, and Myungjun thinks he’s dying. Bin told him he was exaggerating because “you talked this morning” but Myungjun really thinks he’s dying. It really is hard to be away from Jinwoo after almost a year of constantly being within touching distance him. He tried making up for it by touching Bin and his other friends more than usual, but they weren’t Jinwoo. 

Myungjun whines into the pillow he’s holding. He feels like Moon Bin is rolling his eyes from the other side of the room where he’s working on homework, because ever since day two of being without Jinwoo Bin has been doing it very often. Almost as often as Dongmin. 

Myungjun thinks he’s trying to make up for the absence of his boyfriend’s eye rolls, but he’s not sure.

“Hyung, I’m going to throw my laptop at you if you don’t _stop whining_ ,” Bin threatens when Myungjun begins whining louder. 

“But I miss hiiiiiimmm.” 

“And I miss the chicken that I ate for lunch. Doesn’t mean I’m going to complain about it every three seconds.” Myungjun sits up and looks over at Bin, frowning. 

“Don’t you miss Dongmin? At all? I know you’re heartless and everything but-

“I’m not _heartless_. I just know how to not annoy my friends about my boyfriend. You act like he’s never coming back or something.”

Myungjun throws the pillow he’s been whining into at Moon Bin. Myungjun wasn’t being annoying. He was just… missing his boyfriend. A lot. 

“Maybe he isn’t ever coming back! Maybe he’s going to elope with Dongm- ow!” Myungjun glares at Bin across the room, because who just throws their water bottle at their friend? Bin is looking at Myungjun with an expression he’s seen on himself, and Myungjun can tell that his worries about Jinwoo and Dongmin aren’t his alone.

“…that was a joke. They’re not gonna… run off together,” Myungjun says, trying to fix his mistake. He’s not really sure if he believes himself when he says it was a joke.

“Crappy joke.” 

Myungjun nods his head. “Yeah… really crappy.” 

A silence settles between them awkwardly and Myungjun can’t take it after two minutes. He stands up and walks over to the table, sitting down next to Moon Bin. 

He doesn’t spare a glance until Myungjun is placing a hand on his, and he offers a smile to hopefully mend the tension.

“You know Dongmin doesn’t want to be with anyone but you,” Myungjun says. Bin looks like he doesn’t believe it, so Myungjun starts talking again. “Let’s be truthful, Bin, if Dongmin wanted to be with anyone else it’d totally be me-

Bin snorts at his words, and Myungjun laughs. “See? You know he only likes you!”

“No, I don’t know that, but I do know he’d choose someone much cuter than you.”

“Hey! Take that back, brat!” Myungjun tries to grab at Bin’s ear, but he shoves him away before Myungjun can do anything, laughing at him. Myungjun is just glad he made Bin laugh.

-

“Jinjin.” 

Myungjun watches his boyfriend through his screen nod his head sleepily, as if Myungjun has asked a question or something. It’s cute and all, but Myungjun can tell he needs to sleep. He knows it’s almost four in the morning for him, but Jinwoo insisted they talked today because they hadn’t talked in three days. 

He appreciates Jinwoo’s effort, but he shouldn’t sacrifice sleep for that. 

“Jinjin, go to sleep,” Myungjun says. 

“Wanna keep talking to you…”

“And I want to keep talking to you but you’re falling asleep.” Jinwoo is quiet for a moment before he’s reaching over to grab something that Myungjun can’t see. A moment later, a small, green, plush turtle is being shown to Myungjun.

For a second Myungjun is confused because he’s pretty sure he told Jinwoo he couldn’t take the turtle with him on his trip no matter how much Jinwoo begged. Myungjun looks over to his nightstand where the turtle sits, seeing it still in its place. He looks back to his screen and tilts his head at Jinwoo.

“Why do you have a turtle?” 

Jinwoo pulls it back and nuzzles it, smiling softly at Myungjun. “Dongmin bought it for me because I said it reminded me of you… He went back to the store the day after because I was complaining so much that I missed you.”

Myungjun feels his heart stutter as Jinwoo talks. He shouldn’t be so happy hearing that Jinwoo was complaining about missing him, because he knows Jinwoo missed him, but it makes him feel better to hear that he’s not alone in the “I miss you so much” department. 

“You’re so dumb.”

“Mm… But now we match.”

“I’m not a turtle though. I’m like… more of a duck,” Myungjun says. “Like, really loud and I quack too much and-

“You’re cute.”

Myungjun smiles at his boyfriend and shakes his head. “Go to sleep, Park Jinwoo.”

“Okay…”

“Okay?”

“Okaaaayy… I love you.”

“Love you too.”

Myungjun hangs up the video call and stares at his laptop for a few minutes. It’s only two o’clock, so sleeping now would be stupid, but that’s all he wants to do. He wants to fall asleep next to Jinwoo and curl up in his arms. He wants to wake up to morning kisses and to see Jinwoo smile at him as they start their day together.

The laptop is quickly closed and shoved away into its bag before Myungjun is grabbing the plush turtle and lying down with it. He sets it on his pillow and stares at it, a smile on his face.

It reminds him of Jinwoo and their first date and how happy he felt that day. It helps Myungjun feel a little happier, because even if he can’t fall asleep next to Jinwoo right now, he’ll be able to at the end of the month.

-

A month passes slowly, but the day finally arrives when Jinwoo (and Dongmin) are coming home. Myungjun couldn’t sleep the night before so he probably looks terrible, but he doesn’t care because Jinwoo is coming home and he’s going to be able to see his boyfriend who he’s missed so terribly all month.

He’s going to be able to kiss him and hold his hand and tell him he loves him face to face and even if he looks like shit Myungjun doesn’t care.

“Hyung, stop bouncing. The plane isn’t even here yet.”

“But it’s gonna be here in like ten minutes.”

“Try an hour, but sure, ten minutes. If that makes you feel better-

“It does.” Bin rolls his eyes next to Myungjun, but Myungjun knows how excited he is to see Dongmin too. Being away from your boyfriend for an entire month wasn’t easy.

But now they were at the airport and Jinwoo was coming home soon. 

Myungjun and Bin had even arrived two hours early because they were so excited to see their boyfriends. They would’ve been seven hours early but Bin refused to wake up before ten in the morning on a Saturday. So they settled on noon. Myungjun had to buy the guy lunch, but that was okay if it meant he was going to see Jinwoo first thing when he stepped off that plane. 

It feels like time is slowing down as they sit there, waiting for their boyfriends, and then all of a sudden when the flight that Jinwoo and Dongmin is announced to be landing, times speeds up. Myungjun finds himself rushing to where they’ll come out, bouncing up and down as he waits for the passengers to step off. 

He isn’t exactly looking out for Jinwoo, because is fairly short so he’d never spot him. Instead, he looks for Dongmin. 

Bin comes to stand next to him a few minutes later, and they wait together as the people from the flight they’ve been looking forward to start coming through. 

Myungjun can’t stand still as he searches happily for Dongmin. His boyfriend is home. Park Jinwoo is home and Myungjun is going to be able to hold him and touch him and kiss him and tell him he loves him face to face and kiss him and kiss him and kiss him.

Myungjun wants to kiss his boyfriend so badly.

Somehow, Myungjun manages to see Jinwoo before he sees Dongmin, and when they lock eyes the biggest smile stretches across Jinwoo’s face. Myungjun feels like he can’t breathe because Jinwoo is so close and he can feel his fingers tingling at the thought of being able to hug him.

And then Jinwoo is rushing towards him, faster than the turtle pace Jinwoo usually uses, and his luggage is being dropped at his feet as he gathers Myungjun in his arms and spins around.

Myungjun squeals and wraps his arms around Jinwoo’s neck, smiling happily as his boyfriend spins them around. The happiness is overwhelming if he’s honest. 

Myungjun is put down only a second later and Jinwoo’s lips are on his. Myungjun loses his breath all over again just by one kiss, and then there’s another kiss, and three more, and then Jinwoo is peppering kisses all over Myungjun’s face and telling him he missed him and that he loved him and Myungjun can’t help it when he starts crying.

“Ew, get a room,” Myungjun hears Bin say. Myungjun looks over at them right when Dongmin calls Bin an idiot and kisses him himself. 

And then Jinwoo is stealing his attention again with more kisses, and Myungjun really can’t express how much he missed his boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> ALSO I HAVE A WRITING BLOG IF YOU WANNA FOLLOW ME??? OR TALK TO ME OR YELL AT ME LIKE I'M YELLING AT YOU find me @chipsandwaffles on tumblr bye


End file.
